


Teach Around

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyreen wants to teach Aria a lesson. Even though she forgot about the 'one rule', everything turns out OK.</p><p> </p><p>Yet another attempt to write about the transformative power of kink.</p><p>A fill for the kink meme:<br/>http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/9115.html?thread=43298459#t43298459</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Around

Omega. Like the gory bone sticking out of a dancer's knee: it was something beautiful, all fucked up. Nyreen Kandros had a dark side. That was what Omega was for. To keep your dirty secrets, and to keep your secrets dirty.

“Informative Announcement: Your Order Has Arrived,” said the elcor shopkeeper.

“Thank you, Harrot,” said Nyreen from deep inside a shadowy hood. “May I pick it up?”

“With Polite Regret: It Requires Calibration. With Hopefulness: Do You Wish To Calibrate It Now?” he replied. 

Patience was required when dealing with this species. “Isn't that something I can do on my own, Harrot?” she asked.

“With Mild Impatience: A Calibration Apparatus Must Be Employed. It Is In The Back Room. Reassuringly: It Is Straightforward.” His cigar, bobbing up and down, its movements bearing no apparent relation to the sounds coming from his translation device.

“Well, then,” she said. “I'll go check it out.”

The device lay on a shipping crate in the middle of Harrot's spacious stock room. Beside it, a cube of electronics. The display sensed her approach and lit up with a simple repeating animated pictogram. Huh, she thought. Simple enough for even illiterates to use.

She flipped open the box and got first sight of her custom-made cock. Veiny, leathery-looking, it was made to blend with her anatomy as closely as possible. She was pleased. It was as if it had leapt directly from her imagination to reality. The company was really very good.

But her satisfaction at the technical perfection paled at her anticipation of the use she would put her new dick to. She'd been fantasizing about it for months, almost since she'd started... whatever it was she had with Aria. Not a relationship. More than lovers. But not quite friends.

Aria goaded her, needled her, called her a goody-two-shoes. And every time, she couldn't help herself, she couldn't keep from arguing, Aria knew just which buttons to push to make her sing the same tunes over again. She got it. Aria was manipulating her brazenly, to get her point across: people with principles are the easiest people to control. She'd get pissed off, lose control, and then she was easy meat when Aria made her inevitable move, and she'd spend another night on her knees proving that Aria was right.

She'd never seen Aria lose control. Her rage was precise, her laughter calculated, her smiles predatory. Well, this would change that. Nyreen had ordered a top-of-the line model. It provided much more than a realistic simulation of a penis. It was a pleasure torpedo, designed to sink even the most disciplined and wary of ships. Aria had been fucked before, of course. But Nyreen doubted she'd ever been taken by something like this. It had more processing power than most omni-tools, in the service of an advanced neural parser that would map the nervous systems of the two sexual partners and proceed to stimulate neurons (motor; pleasure; and pain) to deliver mind-blowing results. 

Aria had challenged her to do something unpredictable. Something that she couldn't handle. This was Nyreen's response. Enough navel-gazing. She undid her pants and popped the sterile wrapping on the cock as the pictograms indicated.

Already wet from contemplating what was to come, she slid the hilt of the cock inside herself easily. She luxuriated in the feeling of fullness for a moment. The calibration cube chimed softly and began to run an automated diagnostic. The pictograms changed, indicating that the device was beginning to map her nervous system.

“Fuck,” Nyreen whispered to herself, “I can't wait to see the look on her face.”

######

“Why wait?” came a familiar voice from unsettlingly close range.

Nyreen started. “Aria?” She tried to spin around to face the voice, but she was caught on something. A moment later a pulse of pleasure and pain spread out from her groin. A blue hand grasped the shaft of her new dick and prevented her from turning.

“No, don't turn around, dear, you'll hurt yourself,” Aria purred in her ear, kneading the shaft of the dick in her hand.

Just the first touch had been nearly overwhelming. Now that Aria was expertly manipulating her dick, Nyreen was thoroughly under control. The biofeedback was intense. She couldn't move, there was nothing in the world but the dick, Aria's hand, and the waves of pleasure radiating through her body from her neck to her toes, centered on her groin.

“Poor Nyreen,” said Aria. “It wasn't a bad plan, you know.” She squeezed her hand around the flange, hard. Nyreen made a high pitched noise. “You get points for imagination, at least.” Another squeeze, this time around the base. “Too bad you forgot... what did you forget?”

Nyreen could barely speak. “Aria... please...” she begged.

“Oh, there'll be time for that later. Harrot, help her out.” A tiny part of Nyreen's brain was embarrassed that the elcor salesman was watching. The rest was consumed with the new, irresistible feelings coursing through her.

“With A Mixture Of Fear and Excitement. I Am Sorry. You Do Not Fuck. With Aria,” he contributed.

“Very good, Harrot,” said Aria. “You see?” she said, stroking firmly away. “Harrot understands. He knows I need to know if one of my protégées is getting ideas.”

Nyreen couldn't fight even if she tried. The machine was too strong, the neural map too precise, she was riding the edge and had been from almost the instant Aria had grabbed her.

Aria was using her other hand to shuck Nyreen's pants like a head of corn. Her bony ass exposed, Nyreen felt the familiar thrill, in addition to the overwhelming physical sensation, of submissive vulnerability. Despite everything her head knew, she trusted Aria. She took to her knees willingly when Aria commanded it, in fact when Aria turned up the charm it made her knees go weak and she couldn't help herself.

It was enough to throw her over the edge. The cock, her cock, spurted an impressive fountain of thick artificial semen, followed up by a series of gut wrenching spasms that went beyond pleasure and into pain. She screamed.

“Nyreen, I don't recall giving you permission,” said Aria, momentarily taken aback. “I didn't have the live feed ready.” But she didn't release Nyreen's dick, and the sensations just after orgasm were impossible, like being tickled from the inside out. “Well, I suppose you deserve it.”

Nyreen was breathless, and the room grew quiet, and the lights came down.

\-------------------

Music. There was music here, and it was loud. The thundering bass beat filled her head and rattled her bones, sending quivers down her spine and out the length of her rock-hard cock.

Her cock? She rapidly returned to full awareness and remembered what had happened. She must have lost consciousness as Aria overstimulated her. Now she was back in Afterlife. 

Yes, she was definitely in Afterlife. In Aria's office, to be exact. But her wrists were tied to the railing overlooking the dance floor. And she was naked. She looked over her shoulder. And, yep, there was Aria, scowling at her. Despite the shame of her predicament, the frank stares coming from the serious drinkers at the bar, and the humiliating indifference of the drugged up dancers, she felt the familiar trembling in her knees. She so desperately wanted Aria to take her. Her cock was straining against the air, there was intense pressure within it, it felt as if it was going to burst.

She looked again. Oh shit. Aria had equipped herself with an impressive member as well. And she was coming this way.

“I hope you're ready for this, Nyreen,” said Aria as she took up position behind her. “For once, I'm not going to make you beg.” 

Aria lined herself up, placing the tip of her cock against Nyreen's asshole. Nyreen gasped as an electric tingle stimulated her anal muscles. She felt her ring thrum and loosen, and then Aria was sliding in, copious amounts of lubricant secreted by her artificial cock smoothing the way, neural stimulation relaxing, tensing, pulsing her muscles to maximise the sensitivity of both partners. 

Nyreen was full. Both her holes were stuffed with high tech electronic simulacra. But she couldn't think about that now. She could only, just barely, remember to breathe.

Aria reached around with one hand and took a gentle grip of her shaft. She forgot about breathing. “This was such a good idea, Nyreen,” said Aria. “I'm so glad you brought this to my attention.” Nyreen had just about enough sense left to hear the genuine pleasure in Aria's voice.

As Aria pumped back and forth with her own dick, she slid her closed fist up and down Nyreen's. She paced herself achingly slowly, letting the neural stimulators fire in prolonged bursts at every step. It was a thickly laid down spray of pure crystalline pleasure, interwoven with sheets of pain that left Nyreen momentarily blind and rigid, her nerve clusters firebombed into submission.

Aria began to pick up her pace, and Nyreen felt like she was in the middle of a firework display, every time half a thought formulated itself in her head, it was blown apart by another pulse or throb from deep within her. Some bright spark in the lighting booth lit them up with a fast flickering strobe that wound down in frequency until it matched Aria's rhythm perfectly.

Nyreen, though she had her eyes wide open, barely saw, but it registered somewhere that the dancers had mostly stopped and that the crowd was staring at the scene unfolding on Aria's balcony, frame by stroboscopic frame, their contorted features like a series of hauntings, a mad rictus of pleasure on their faces one moment, a tortured gasp of pain the next.

Aria was pounding into her with an uncharacteristic frenzy, both arms wrapped around Nyreen's narrow hips to grasp the artificial cock that projected from her, one hand gripping the base of the shaft and one fisting the flange.

Aria spoke to her, and it resounded above the noise of the crowd, who were cheering raucously, amplified by her omni-tool. One word for each thrust, for each simultaneous stroke of their cocks. “You. Don't. Fuck. With,” and here Aria paused, lengthening her final thrust, and the crowd went wild, and shouted her name.

Which covered neatly for the fact, that Nyreen just barely noticed, as she was driven into a long, smooth orgasm, much better calibrated that the first one, that Aria had completely lost control and was juddering like an overloaded mech at the hands of her own earth-shattering experience.

Nyreen's plan had worked after all, although not quite as she had intended.


End file.
